


Of Beasts, Men, and Thrones

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au'ra heat cycle (mentioned), Both of them are switches, Breeding Kink (mentioned), Choking Kink, Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Degradation, M/M, Minor Violence, Throne Sex, Xaela male warrior of light, praise kink?, the usual zenos bs aka kinkster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: "Gods of Eorzea and the Azim Steppe what in the Lifestream is he attracting these days!?"
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Of Beasts, Men, and Thrones

Oh, the pure unhinged rage and power in each brutal strike are enough to make his legs shake, chest heaving, pupils blow out in desire. One would think he is bedding the warrior of light with how his body is reacting underneath all the bulky armor. The Au'Ra, a Xaela, is relentless and it makes him grin with pride and joy to have awoken the beast within the warrior. Yes, Zenos has learned much about the warrior and Xaela before their third battle; a creature of war crafted by Dusk Mother. Though they favor the appearance of dragons, Zenos finds his beast fights like a demon. Oh, how he showers the warrior with praise, dark knight as the Ishgardians call them, to power the Xaela wields, as each blow is taken and given.

"Shut up!"

Has no one ever praised him for his ferocity? For being able to switch his casting book for a large sword, from Allagan sorcery to darkness. Zenos could almost taste the darkness fueled by rage. Yes, this one understands the violence, lust for combat, the release from a true hunt. Yes, the great steppe warrior knows certainly what it is like to rule and conquer. Here in this royal throne room is enough to handle their tango.

**_For now._ **

"Don't hold back. Unleash your gifted power, my beast." Staring into mixed match eyes, the golden one looks exactly like it was plucked from a dragon and gifted to the warrior. Perhaps from the battle against Nidhogg? Ah, of course, power needs to feed on more power. Beautiful, truly beautiful! A roar that matches the creatures of the sky, he plunges his claymore downwards as the katana blocks it from cutting its welder down. The prince's knees nearly buckle from the weight of Au'Ra. Yes, he adapted, got bulky likely from his time with his people, eyes had wandered the frame before the fight and Zenos is proud of his beast for dropping the slim slightly toned build of a caster to a build fitting a warrior.

"How beautiful you have become, warrior of light," Yue’s eyes narrow as he uses his wall of shadows to block an unavoidable attack. The katana bounces off leaving an opening. "My, my, your will is most--" Zenos is tackled to the floor with hands on his throat. Claws of his beast biting into his skin and snarl above to match, "Shut up you bastard."

Zenos let out a laugh-- the sort that does not match the battlefield  _ sensibly. _

One hand moved away to reach above to summon the shield above to block the attacks of three katanas held by projected images of the mad prince.

"Damn you." Yue hates this fight. Hates Zenos. Hates this war. Gauntlets reach up far too slowly a way that nearly takes away from the dark knight's focus to protect himself. "What are you-- ?!" A tearing sound of the top part of the knight's armor being opened to expose at least some parts of the Xaela's chest.

"My beast," A grin of delight as if he saw… A lover's mark brought to light. "Tell me do you often touch it and think of me?"

Cracking.

"That battle must've been disappointing for you too, after all, none of our attacks truly left a mark-- Save for  _ this one _ ." Fingers dancing on the dark skin. "Your first true scar from an opponent of worth." Zenos’ other hand rests on Yue's hips. "Focus or you will be cut down, little dragon." Coughing as his throat is squeezed and cut into.

"You Garlean bastard."

"You wonderful savage Xaela."

Yue has-- always have-- hated being called and or hearing others be called  _ savages _ , this revolution only solidified that hatred for the degrading word. Though he is nearly numbed out from his enemies calling him names or attempting to degrade him in some matter.

_ Not the same as Lahabrea calling you mockingly Bringer of Light or mortal. _

Blasted thoughts!

"A marvel you are," Hands going up his waist tracing his body shape with sickening gentleness, the sharp tips of the gauntlets skimming on leather fabric. "Tell me did you wear this for symbolic reasons?"

The scion outfit… the one Yue wore during their first battle and lost. The auri remembers asking Tataru to help him sew it, remembering her touching his large shaking hands with her small ones. Yue did not wear it for a while until now.

"White, how symbolic for you to wear…"

"Yes." Stating as the shield is clipped away more, "I will beat you and leave a mark on your very soul."

Zenos shivers.

"Gods you are disgusting." He leans down with teeth and fangs bared (Zenos’ eyes falling onto the Xaela's mouth to examine it) as the warrior of light realizes he will have to use both hands to use the combination of a group attack to stagger the swords away. Zenos lays there watching with the other mounting his lower stomach, disappointed the hand on his throat is gone but it left behind bruises and sting from his beast's nails.

_ Yes, a mark! _

It is a pity it will fade, unlike the mark Zenos left on Yue's striking chest. The auri forced to use his area-wide attack to stab spikes into the false projections of Zenos, the swords scattered around-- It should not have been that easy.

He gets his answer in no time.

The positions are reversed, Zenos on top with his beast under him and legs bent and open with himself nested between them. The mix-matched eyes stare up at him in disbelief.

Zenos grins down as leans further down putting and using the weight of his armor and his mass on top of Yue. How he wishes could feel the warmth of those hands on his chest with claws biting into his skin. "Why fight against your basic nature? You could have easily ripped out my throat with your teeth and claws." 

"And give you something to remember?" Scoffing at Garlean's words. "You need to be alive to face your crimes!" Ah, those self-righteous values do rather bore Zenos; however, he can hear the hatred for him.  _ Yes, yes _ , only that hatred!

"Ah, yes, alive to entertain your Eorzean justice," Savages pretend to have a system and morals. How pathetic. Zenos does not care for it even from his own people, how he was given everything and anything merely because he is of royalty. There is no strength in being given things without a struggle-- Without taking with power. "Why bother when you clearly crave my blood."

Yue… Begrudgingly knew that to be true. After the first battle, the second battle, the third in secret, and now the final battle between them. The auri’s eyes widen at the pure joyful bliss in the prince's face as if adoring the dark knight; how damningly twisted.

"I would not dance around what I crave of you,"

It hits Yue suddenly about their position, both how pinned down he is currently, how Zenos' obsession is not purely for combat. "My beast." How sick is it to hear those words stated so affectionately yet demeaning?

A kiss.

Raw emotion; pure lust, greed, teeth, seeking to taste inside his mouth-- Yue moved to turn his head away but a gauntlet hand halted that retreat.

"Do not be ashamed now-- Do not hide what I have tasted before."

In the third battle, one in private, the auri and Garlean met by invitation of the prince- likely to see his 'beast's' growth. Of course, it had to be during the time when nature sang for the need to breed, to claim, to connect. Being in the Azim Steppe had restarted and awoken such need on a different level. Much of the auri's tribe-- a plentiful mix of Miqo'te, Au'Ra Viera, and very few Hyur-- the mating cycle explanation changed with mix breeds. Though Yue is full Au'Ra but a mix of Xaela and Raen. Being in the Steppe rest the cycle of shorts, the need to mate much heavier, the heat lasting longer.

And of damn course, Zenos had to show up.

"You got lucky." Hissing out with fangs on display.

Zenos laughed! The sound echoing in the throne room as he picked up his beast with ease, he will lay  **_his_ ** claim on this time. In the Steppe their battle was outside the populated lands, in the desert section, they both recall the sand and heat beating down on them as they crossed blades. Yue chose the light footwear and quickness akin to a dancer, it made it easier to keep Zenos away-- He had to keep him away for his blast hazy brain and blood sang to defeat and-- "Did I now? As I recall a certain savage had me on my front and biting down on my shoulder."

Another kiss stops a shout but the prince gets his lips bitten in retaliation.

Zenos taking his beast on the throne refusing to be apart, both fighting for dominance in this powerplay. Yue refuses to submit, Zenos only wants his turn to stake his claim.

"Your mark spoke far more than the lies you tell yourself."

"Shut up and use your mouth for something useful." Shoving the Garlean onto his knees in front of him. "Only you get off on this sort of nonsense." Sighing as he sits there on the throne with his legs wide open. "What would your father say to this sight, hm?" Bitter.

"Nothing of worth. Nothing that will stop me from pursuing my prey, my beast."

Gods of Eorzea and the Azim Steppe what in the Lifestream is he attracting these days!?

Zenos is very… uh… in his own way steadfast when it came to Yue, scarily, focusing solely on him. Recalling the summoner's spells with fondness, matching the speed and always reaching to grab when the Xaela is using the dancer's soulstone, and--before this messy makeout session of teeth and claws-- the might and power of a dark knight. The Garlean prince wants to see it all! He knows his beast has more up his sleeves, more power, it draws him in like a moth and he will revel in the flames.

"Z-Zenos!"

Those lips calling out his name are music to his ears no matter the tone, Yue's claws bite into the scalp of the prince's hair causing a groan. The last time Zenos tasted Yue it was during a rush- a messy fuck in sand and though it was bothersome to clean up after, he relished the marks on his body. Pity, they faded.

The prince's mouth is as good as Yue remembers, once again begrudgingly, and his armored claws equally annoying as they had worked to release the cock it so eagerly wanted. Sure Yue could degrade the asshole for excitedly wanting to blow him off, but that worked both ways. He equally wanted to-- "Ah, ah,  _ damn you _ ." His body on fire as the blonde bastard working too damn well,  _ so damn good too good. _ "Bet you got off thinking about fucking on this throne." Breathing heavily with a tight grip on either side of Zenos' head. The auri got a hum and delighted set of icy blue eyes gazing up at him. "Of course you did." Honestly, Garlean did not have to smirk much less touch what he really wanted.

Bad enough the fucker remembers how to suck on a Xaela cock, bad enough he knows how and went to dig claws in the black scales on his beast-- stupid stupid damn good mouth! 

Yue tensed quickly growling with narrowed eyes, "Don't you dare." Yanking the blonde's hair back slipping that occupied mouth off himself.

Zenos removed the gauntlets of only one hand before he brought his fingers to his mouth, "I will not damage you too much, my beast. After all, we both crave satisfaction." Gods, why did he have to say it like that, "Unless you came prepared for a  _ different battle  _ ahead of time." Delight in his eyes at the idea.

Yue shakes his head in disbelief. He did not plan to have himself fucked by Zenos and much less in the throne room during their last battle-- Much less during the final push to free Ala-damn-Mhigo!

"You think I'll just carry oil with me anywhere!?" Snapping at him as he shoves at the prince's shoulder to give him room.

"You did have that bag--"

"I was in the middle of a gathering quest!" Rolling his eyes damning that little detail threw in his face. "Don't need your help." Still annoyed how the crazed hunter refused to leave his kneeling spot in front of the throne, in front of his beast. It is sickening how adoring he gazes up at him, how his blue eyes shine in delight, how tentative Zenos is as he watches. How fascinating to see his beast use magic to lube up his own finger, ever carefully of his claws and using spells--likely-- shorten the nails of three fingers.

Yue refuses to let the fact Zenos is watching him open himself for him, on a throne, with the scent of blood and sweat heavy between them, and by the star ignoring the way Zenos moves to hover above to kiss him once more.

Always a battle with him as their tongues danced to see who wins first: the Xaela wins for the fact his tongue is long and the Garlean loves how those fangs of his threaten to chomped on his tongue and rip it out.

Yue really needs better taste in partners…

"Moan louder for me, my beast." Purring as he catches the moan that slipped from his Au'Ra. "A pity the battle outside dampens the echo in here." A glare tossed over his shoulder at the door closed off to the battle outside, a boring one to the prince.

"Make me." Fingers removed once Yue felt he was prepared enough and wiped them on only soft fabric on Zenos' armor.

They both are a mess to various degrees, both flawed (one more than the other in Yue's opinion, both seeking and limited by the rules of this star (Zenos wishes the both to relieve themselves of these shackles), and both beasts. Yue hates how Zenos' cock fills him to the point he cannot help but let out a moan, hates how the pain drives him to inflict some sort of pain onto the prince in fairness, and worse part how Zenos has not stopped kissing him. There is a moment of stillness after the hunter embeds himself fully into the beast, both breathing hard, both marking each other. "You will scream my name, my beast." Leaning back to take in the full sight of his warrior on the throne half-dressed with a cock buried in him, his eyes burning with hate, with raw power emanating from him.

A truly beautiful sight to behold.

"Then fuck me as if you could breed me, you overhyped hunter." The Xaela not bothering to pretend he wanted a nice slow meaningful fuck; no, he wants this hard, untamed, enough that at least for an hour he not think about how wrong this is. Because it is wrong and by the Light, he likes it deep down in a place not to be known or spoken about. He gasps at the twitch of the other's cock inside of him, "Gods, you do have a breed kink."

"Call it what you will, I already have every intention of staking my claim on you, champion of savages." Grabbing his hips to begin their new battle. "Long after this, you will feel me when you are alone thinking of me-- Of this moment." The thrusts are wonderfully hard and fast, wonderfully brutal, Yue can feel every stretch and pull that leaves his head spinning.

"Do it." Choking out the words as the Garlean's hand wraps around his throat. "Try to make your face stand out from the crowd of enemies I defeated." Egging each other on.

At this moment it is only them and this mockery of a throne, two monsters in their own way and others' very for filling carnal desires, yet, once this is over they return to crossing blades.

**_To transcend._ **


End file.
